


Star Wars Drabbles

by Writing_is_THORapy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (But also not really sorry), Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I show my love for my favorite characters by making them sad, Implied/Referenced Medical Experimentation, Laboratories, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Planet Umbara (Star Wars), Pong Krell needs to be drop-kicked into Hell, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Sorry for making you sad, Umbara Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy
Summary: A slew of (mainly angsty) drabbles set in a galaxy far, far away...(Specific warnings provided before each chapter)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 80
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	1. Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I’m currently writing the Third Chapter for [I'll Never be Your Chosen One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920042) (which, if you haven’t, you should totally check out!). In the meantime, I had a bunch of short snippets and such that I wanted to share with the world, and thus this work was born! While some of these are drabbles and will _remain_ as such, others are snippets of larger fics that I may end up writing at some point or another (but with my brain, who the heck knows). 
> 
> General Warning: The tags are not to be taken lightly. These are angsty and sad, so I apologize. Kind of. 
> 
> I’d like to dedicate these drabbles to all my wonderful new friends over at the New SW Canon Discord! Without their encouragement and amazing story ideas, this work would most definitely not exist. 
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: After weeks of searching, Obi-Wan has finally found his kidnapped Padawan’s location. 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Major character death
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

He’s running, running, _reaching_ , desperately trying to reach his Padawan. The bond, though weaker and blocked, is an unwavering hum in the back of his mind. Though his surroundings look the same, he can feel himself getting closer and closer with every step. 

Then the Force quivers with a sense of _wrongness_ and _pain_ and suddenly it’s as if there’s a tanned, saber-calloused hand reaching out to him from across the abyss. Obi-Wan reaches back with everything he has, wants to reassure his Padawan that _he’s coming_ and _everything will be okay_ and the distance between them gets smaller and smaller and—

A harsh _snap_ reverberates through the boundless void.

The hand is _gone_.

The Force _shrieks_ and _howls_ in excruciating, _unending_ anguish and Obi-Wan can’t stop and think about how he’s now kneeling on the floor even though it feels like he’s falling endlessly or how it feels as if his heart was savagely ripped out of his chest so instead he uses the wall to lurch to his feet and continue on. 

The Force cries out maybe ten or so feet later.

Across the dingy, narrow hallway is a barred cell in which a motionless figure lays. 

Obi-Wan uses the Force to wrench the bars out of the way and stumbles into the cell, collapsing next to the unmoving body.

He presses his ear to the inert chest, begging for a miracle. 

Nothing. 

Though the Force continues to cry out in agony, the person—no, the _corpse_ — before him is absent from its folds. 

Anakin’s unseeing eyes gaze upwards, unseeing, his expression one of desperate relief. 

Obi-Wan holds his Padawan close, carding his fingers through tangled dirty blond hair.

His grief transcends the physical; it is as if his very soul was been rent in two. 

He was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there’s that one! I’d really appreciate it if you took the time to press that lil’ Kudos button for me, and/or even leave a review! I _love_ hearing your thoughts, whether positive or constructive (or just you screaming at me, which I will choose to take as a compliment).
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://newdougsblog.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Nameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet is from an AU created by a couple of us in the New SW Canon Server! The basic premise is that Anakin is sold to a lab in which he is experimented upon. It’s definitely one of the more twisted things I’ve written. The _amazing_ EmeraldHeiress has also written a fic in this AU called [On the Cutting Room Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034186). I highly recommend checking both it and the rest of their stuff out! 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mentions of blood and human experimentation

They call him “Specimen 5961,” but he doesn’t think that’s his Name. 

(He thinks it might’ve been something with an “A,” but he isn’t sure)

(It’s not like it even matters. No one cares what his Name was Before)

(He is Property of the Labs. In the Labs he will stay and in the Labs he will die)

(He doesn’t remember ever owning himself. He wonders what it’s like)

They call him “special,” and “a biological and metaphysical anomaly” but he isn’t really sure what those words mean. He thinks they might be good things. 

(It’s unimportant, anyway. He’s just there to be poked and cut and bled and studied)

(They cut into him and ignore his screams as his blood _drip, drip, drips_ on the dull metal floor)

When he’s not on the Table, he’s in a small room with a thin mattress and a bucket.

It’s quiet and lonely.

(He almost misses Their chatter as They discuss Their experiments and findings)

(Sometimes, They leave him in the room for a very long time and he finds himself wanting hear something as simple as the buzzing of the saw as it slices through bone)

He doesn’t think he was always this lonely, that it was always so quiet within him. 

(He remembers a shapeless embrace and guiding hand, a soothing, silent voice)

(But that was probably his imagination) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what would be cool? Leaving a comment and/or kudos!
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://newdougsblog.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Already Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has joined the troops on the ground after finishing the battle in the skies. 
> 
> Much later, after the fighting has died down, Anakin finally makes it back to Umbara.
> 
> (Title is taken from the song of the same name by Sleeping at Last.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the fact that I have taken to calling this “Umbara But Worse™,” I think that should be somewhat indicative of what to expect. This is one of those drabbles that may-or-may-not end up as a fully-fledged fic, but we’ll see. 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Major character death (again. Sorry... but not really)

“General, I’m… glad that you’re back.”

“I’m glad I’m back, too. I really hated leaving, but it seems like you guys did alright. Is… General Krell in the tower?” Anakin makes note of the distress briefly present on Fives’ face. “Fives?” 

“Oh um. Krell, sir. He—” 

“Fives, what happened. Where’s Rex?” 

Anakin sees Fives’ expression flick to his right as the ARC trooper fumbles for an answer. Following his clue, he looks over Fives’ shoulder. A hunched-over figure is kneeling on the ground. The sight of a familiar blond head and a 501st-blue pauldron spurns Anakin into action. He walks over to Rex, trying to ignore the Force’s agonizing screams.

As he gets closer, he spots a pair of familiar boots peeking out from behind Rex. Anakin decidedly ignores that, shoving his alarm deep down. “Rex?” He calls out. No response. He decides to circle around.

He’s nearly adjacent to Rex when he is stopped in his tracks. 

Enfolded in Rex’s arms is a tiny (too tiny), lithe figure. Pale (too pale) blue and white montrals crown russet skin. 

Anakin’s heart is pounding in his chest as he tries reaching out to her in the Force. 

It’s as if he was walking on a bridge only to have it collapse from under his feet. He’s falling down, down, down and all he feels is _pain_ and _loss_ and _how could he have let this happen?_

He dimly registers that he’s on his knees on the ground and someone has their hand on his shoulder. He shakes it off and looks up at Rex (he can’t look at her. She was always moving and now she’s so still).

(He doesn’t think he can handle seeing her face on a corpse)

Rex’s eyes are red-rimmed, his expression desperate and haunted. “G-general,” he chokes out. “She—I— _Krell_ —”

“Rex,” he replies, voice soft and forcibly unwavering. “It’s not your fault. Who did this?”

“K-Krell, sir. He—he—” Rex takes a deep breath, his eyes glancing down at the figure in his arms before returning to Anakin, his gaze intense. “General… _Anakin_ … I’m _so so sorry_.” Rex leans down, briefly touching foreheads with the body in his arms. After murmuring something Anakin is unable to make out, Rex reverently passes the weight into Anakin’s arms. 

Anakin doesn’t want to look down. 

He doesn’t want it to be her but he knows it’s her but he needs to _look_ and see her to _know_. 

So he starts with her feet. Her burgundy boots with golden buckles that she _insisted_ upon having because she wanted the buckles on her shoes to match those on her gauntlets. 

Her thin, lithe legs that never seemed to tire, whether she was running and flipping across the battlefield or jumping away from Anakin’s lightsaber when they would spar. 

(One of them is bent at an angle he’s sure isn’t right)

Her sash, a treasured symbol of her heritage, that she wore with pride.

(Anakin can’t help but notice that her lightsabers are absent from her belt)

Her tunic that Anakin used to pester her about, insisting that it didn’t provide enough protection on the battlefield. She would always reply that he was teaching her how to avoid that problem entirely, not how to wear clunky and restricting armor.

(A circular, unmistakable lightsaber burn mars the fabric and her abdomen)

The golden diamond choker that Rex and the 501st gave her for her Life Day. She tried to give each and every one of them a hug in gratitude. 

(The diamond is cracked and one of the points has broken off)

And her face. The white markings that she adored and would always insist had grown _thiiiis much_. The montrals and lekku she would shield from all harm. The akul-tooth headdress that she diligently cleaned each and every day, prominent evidence of her hunting prowess. 

The padawan braid that made Anakin smile every time he would see it swinging behind her.

The glimmering blue eyes that would never sparkle again. 

Clear liquid splashes on her cheek as the realization hits him full-force. 

His Padawan—his pride, his little sister—was dead.

Anakin’s arms tighten around her limp figure as he sobs.

Ahsoka was dead, and nothing would ever be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SCENE:  
> Obi-Wan returns to Coruscant two days after Anakin. 
> 
> Obi-Wan: “Anakin, what are you doing in my quarters?”  
> Anakin: “...”  
> Obi-Wan: “Where’s your padawan?”  
> Anakin: “The morgue.”  
> Obi-Wan: “...Why is she visiting the morgue?”  
> Anakin: “She’s dead.”  
> Obi-Wan: “... **WHAT** ”
> 
>   
> ...If I said I was sorry, would that help? ~~(Who am I kidding I'm not sorry)~~
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos and/or a comment! 
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://newdougsblog.tumblr.com/)!


	4. The First Rainfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin’s first experience with rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reprieve from the angst! This is an idea that I’ve had for some time but only just got around to writing. It’s super fluffy and cute (though there is, admittedly, a touch of angst in the beginning), so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: You know, I thought that there might not be any for once, but… references to slavery

It had been a week since Naboo. A week since Qui-Gon was killed by the Sith. A week since Obi-Wan, newly orphaned, was knighted and given a traumatized, newly-freed Padawan. 

Needless to say, it was a very difficult transition for both parties involved. Anakin had initially really struggled with understanding the difference between a Jedi Master and a slavemaster. Obi-Wan knew that the boy understood the _concept_ , but the 9 years as a slave made the mentality hard to shake. Anakin was going to start seeing a mind healer to help him and he was quite nervous and not great at hiding it.

There were other things, too, such as his illiteracy and the way he would tense up whenever Obi-Wan would chastise him or move too quickly, as if expecting a physical blow. 

And then there was the boy’s Force presence. Though Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he bought the whole “Chosen One” thing, he couldn’t deny that Anakin’s presence was akin to Tatooine’s suns at Double-Noon. 

It was all too much. Obi-Wan felt as if he was drowning. 

However, Obi-Wan couldn’t afford to dwell on such matters at the present moment. He had decided to take his Padawan to Dex’s for the first time. Upon hearing this, Anakin had shouted with glee and was about to race out the door when Obi-Wan reminded him that his robes were covered in oil and grease stains. So Anakin raced to his room to change and emerged with his robes all crooked and haphazard. After straightening out the boy’s clothing, the two headed off.

They were walking down the Temple’s long entryway when Obi-Wan felt something light hit his head. He paid it no mind until it happened again. 

He stops and looks up. Something wet hits his forehead and he wrinkles his nose, realizing that he should have checked the rain schedule.

As soon as he turns to tell his Padawan that they may have to postpone their trip, two things occur: one, he realizes Anakin had not stopped walking and was much farther ahead, and two, the slight drizzle turns into a downpour. 

He would be cross at the fact that he was now drenched if not for the sudden jolt of surprise he felt through his training bond. _Anakin_. Obi-Wan could see the boy up ahead, his form obscured by the sheets of rain.

  
He rushes to his Padawan, who had tucked himself into a protected alcove. “Anakin,” he says, voice raised to be heard over the deluge. The boy turns to him, an expression of confusion and slight fear on his face. 

“Obi-Wan! You need to get safe!”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at his young charge. “And why is that, Padawan?”

“The… whatever it is! It’s loud! It sounds like it can hurt you!”

“It’s only rain.”

He received a blank look in response. Of course his Padawan didn’t know about rain. It was nonexistent on Tatooine, and they weren’t on Naboo long enough to experience a rainstorm there. 

“Anakin, rain is essentially water falling from the sky.”

Anakin gapes at him, eyes wide. “ _Water falls from the sky??_ ” Obi-Wan nods in affirmation. “And… it doesn’t hurt?”

“Well I’m fine, aren’t I?” The boy looks at him for a second, expression unsure, before holding his hand out. He flinches when a raindrop lands on his palm, but examines the appendage with an incredulous look. Obi-Wan is tempted to roll his eyes, but instead simply grabs Anakin’s hand and pulls him into the rain. 

Though Anakin begins to protest, he stops upon being forced into the downpour. He tilts his face upward, expression shifting into one of child-like wonder. He giggles and does a little spin, his eyes bright as he looked at Obi-Wan. 

“This is _so wizard!!_ ” He shouts, running, jumping, and dancing in the rain. The Force sang in harmony with his amazement and delight, as if It was twirling about with Its son. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at his Padawan’s antics. 

Anakin suddenly races towards him, grabbing his hand. “Come on, Obi-Wan!” The Knight allows himself to be pulled and joins Anakin in his joyous frolicking.

And so Master and Padawan laugh and play in the rain without a care in the world.

For the first time since Qui-Gon had died, Obi-Wan felt he had finally reached the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may not know, "orphaned" is a term used to describe Padawans who have lost their Masters.
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts, so if you would be so kind as to leave a comment, it would really make my day! Or kudos. Or both!


	5. Lonely Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Malachor, Rex talks to Ezra and learns some unwanted truths.
> 
> (SPOILERS FOR REBELS SEASON 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Take this little Drabble from the vault. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rex finds Ezra right outside the Medbay.

“Rex,” Ezra greets him. Rex nods in response. 

“I need to know what happened on Malachor,” he says. Ezra reads between the lines, knows that Rex is really asking  _ how did she die? _

“Can we...” 

“Oh! Um, yeah. I know a place.” 

They head to a rocky ledge that overlooks the entire base, sitting down against the cliff wall. 

“Ahsoka and I would come out here sometimes. We’d reminisce an’ watch the sunrise. Great view.” Ezra has no idea what to say in response, no clue how to possibly comfort the old soldier who now has to mourn one of his best friends. 

“She fought Vader,” he begins. Rex, who was gazing out into the horizon, whips his head around to look at Ezra. He opens his mouth to say something, but Ezra continues. “They... before they fought. They spoke almost as if they  _ knew _ each other. None of it made sense to me.

“But then later, Vader had knocked her off the temple—the Sith Temple— and was going for the-going for Kanan an’ me, but then she ran in and got him  _ right _ in the mask!”

Rex is looking at him with a saddened yet proud expression, one that makes it so hard for Ezra to keep going. 

And yet he must. For Ahsoka. 

“I was helping Kanan back to the ship when Vader...  _ he said her name _ . I wouldn’t have thought much of it since I’d screamed it like a second before, but it was the  _ way _ he said it. And I’ve never seen so much emotion from Ahsoka before. She always seemed so... composed. I always thought of her as the perfect Jedi. 

“I didn’t catch much else of what they said, but I remember Ahsoka saying ‘I won’t leave you!’ And then maybe ‘not this time?’ But it was kinda quiet, so I’m not entirely sure...” He catches the look on Rex’s face. “What is it?”

“What did-what did they say to each other? In the beginning?” The Captain asks, voice too carefully composed to be anything but forced. 

“Um...” Though the events of that day are seared in his mind, some of the particulars slip from his grasp. But he owes it to Rex to remember.

“There was something about-about knowing who he was. Behind the helmet. And then she said, ‘my Master could never be as vile as you.’ And then he says something about how ‘Anakin Skywalker was weak?’ I don’t know. I—Rex?” 

The soldier is gripping his shoulders, looking intently into his eyes, searching for... something. 

“Are you  _ absolutely sure _ that that’s what you heard, Ezra?”

“I mean, there may have been some slight differences, but... yeah.” 

Rex releases him, rising from his place on the ground and pacing a couple of steps forward. He stands there, motionless, his head bowed. 

“...Rex?” 

The Captain lifts his head upon hearing his name, but doesn’t turn around. 

“I—thank you, Ezra, for telling me. ‘Preciate that.” 

Ezra may not call himself the most tactful person, but he knows a dismissal when he hears one. He murmurs his goodbyes and makes his way back to the base. 

A lone soldier sits on the edge of the overhang and watches the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are always greatly appreciated, and I hope everyone stays happy and healthy!


End file.
